The story of a Nightshade
by Aprille A.G
Summary: Quests, aventures, demigods. Hazel is missing and everybody is going crazy about her disapearance. Read as the demigods embark on a quest, and save her while trying to protect the world from the evil and ancient Power of Death. Nico vs April Nightshade. Life vs Death.
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is April Nightshade and I am going to tell you the story of my life.

I am a some-sort-of a demigod. You see, apparently my dad is Apollo, i have a mortal mother and my other mother is Artemis. I know wierd, right?

So that means that I am 2/3 god and that makes me more powerfull than a regular demigod, and that means that i am a Mistake. But, you are here to read about my quest on finding Hazel. let me inform you about a few things before i start.

During the quest i was 14 and it happened in winter, right after the winter solstice. Well not right after. About 4 days had passed before we went to find Hazel.

I have the Power of Life within me, as a result of me being a Mistake. And that means that i can control every living thing.

I am good friends with Nico di Angelo, in a way he is like a brother to me. that reminds me, i have the spirit of Bianca di Angelo that keeps me alive.

By the way, Jason Grace hates because he thinks that I "tried to kill him". Nut-head.

i love music and i can sing at many instruments, except ukulele ( i kinda hate them).

I am a good archer.

I've never met my birth mother and i was raised by Zoe Nightshade. And when she died, well, I' ve been spending time in libraries.

I hope you enjoy my story.

Oh, I almost forgot, this person whom I'm telling these stories is going to use diferent points of view, so you can know what happened in everyone's oppinion.

Till next time

 **~A.N.S**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Third person POV:_**

It was a nice morning. Camp Jupiter was visiting Camp Half-Blood for the winter hollidays. Yesterday, at thae camp fire, Chiron and Mr.D allowed the campers to have a friendly game of Capture The Flag. The onlu rule was that team Camp Half-Blood was supoused to have 20 members, one from each cabin and two more that represent Hera and Artemis.

The morning seemed quiet except for the yelling coming from Cabin 7. Well not yelling. More like arguing. (That says April, but don't believe her. It _was_ yelling. Ow!)

"No" said April.

"But you must" said the counselor, Will Solace.

"May I ask why?" The girl demanded.

"Yes, you may, sis." said the boy. The girl had a blank face which turned fast into an angry face.

"Don't call me sis, William." she said."And tell my why?"

"You're our best female archer." said the 18-year old boy. "Let's make a deal.I don't call you sis and you don't call me William." he held his hand in front of her.

April shook the hand. "Deal. But don't expect me to participate in this game."

"But you must. You are the best female archer in the entire camp, you represent the hunters and Artemis. You are perfect for the role"

"Fine. Who's going from our cabin?"

"Mike. By the way, can you wake him up for me. He's lazy these days."

With those words he left the cabin in order to check on his roman siblings.

April looked annoyed. She just arrived to camp, two days ago with her friend, Theodore, which apparently was a demigod, after a monster attack on her school dance.

April went to the other end of the cabin, close to another bunk.

"Wake up" she said." Mike, wake up, you're going to be late"

"5 more minutes,Mom" said the boy.

"Well, I tried to be nice" she muttered. Then she grabed the headphones that

were lying next to the bed, on the coffee table, took out her phone (wait, not a phone? Then what was it? A player. Fine) She took out her player, plugged the headphones, placed them on her brother's head and pressed play. What I forgot to tell you is that the volume was at brain-damage level, so the second after she pressed play, the boy's eyes flustered open.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

"You were not waking up" she said nonchatalantly.

"And why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I tried. But you wanted 5 more minutes. Now get ready, dress up. And do it FAST. Not like yesterday." said April.

"You do realize that I am 3 older than you?" aked the annoyed boy.

"And you do realize that I don't care?" said the girl. "Now hurry up. You're the last one awake. Everybody else is already outside"

The boy groaned, muttering something that sounded like 'Fine'.

The girl, on the other hand, went outside and sat on a bench, near her cabin, looking outside at he rising sun.

Althought it was winter the magic barrier did a pretty good job, 'cause inside the camp there was no trace of snow.

First she looked at the sun, then she bent her head and looked down at the solid ground, the grass gently touching her bare feet. With each touch the grass grew bigger and bigger, untill there were thick vines swirling though the air, making difernt green shapes at the comand of the 13-year-old girl.

"Magic" said a voice from behind. April turned, only to see her only friend at camp except for her siblings and Theo. The only one son of death, Nico di Angelo. The vines fell down, returning to their original state of grass, leaving no trace of magic behind.

"Never thought you were a morning person" said April.

"Still not. Just that your brother's scream woke all the remaining sleeping campers" said the boy , looking straight at her.

"That would be my fault. I kinda made him listen music at brain-damage level" said the girl with a smirk.

"You're getting better at magic" said Nico. April just noded.

"What is that smell?" said the girl while covering her nose. Nico simply shrugged. "When did you last shower, Nico?"

"Yesterday" he replied.

"You stink." she said firmly. Then her face lit up. "You need to take a shower"

His face had a horrid expresion. "Don't you da-"

SPLASH!

Nico was wet from head to toe and was glaring now at the young demigod.

"See you at Capture the Flag" said April. "I am on the team"

With those words she turned around and walked toward th Mess Hall.

 **_Time line to the game_**

Everybody was gathered at the edge of the forest. Chiron and Mr.D were standing in front of the 40-people crowd.

"The rules are simple. No maiming, killing and try to avoid magical objects and abilities are permited. Team Jupiter takes the creek and Team Half-Blood - the forest" said Chiron. " Let the game begin"

The crowd broke appart and each of the teams headed to their territory.

Once Team Half-Blood arrived at Zeus' fist, the leaders started to asign the duties.

"I want to stay in defense" said April, breaking the silence.

"But you are a archer, you're good in offence" said Percy.

"That's exactlyt why I want to replace my brother in defence. If somebody comes, I can spot them" said the girl, wich was the youngest among the demigods.

"But your brother has years of practise. How much did you actualy practise?" asked a suspicious Jason.

"My whole life" she replied quietly, so only a few people had heard. Then louder "I've been trinig since the time when i coulde hold a bow or hunting knife in my hand." Some eyes widened and some remained the same.

"Hunting knives? "asked Mike.

April smiled and pulled two silver hunting knives. "You didn't think that I had only a bow and arrows, did you?"

"It's settled then. April and Nico defense. Lou Ellen and Katie Gardener, you will be decoy. The rest, spread around in groups of two and search for the Jupiter Flag. Team Half-Blood." said Annabeth.

A chorus of 'Team Half-Blood' went through the campers and they separated into small groups, looking for the flag.

The only two remainig demigods were April and Nico. They stood there looking around for anything moving, Nico still being mad with April, she drenched him after all.

Minutes had passed and there was no sound excepts for the wind and a small bug that kept flying around April's face.

"Stupid bug!" she yelled waving a hand in front of her face "Shoo!"

Nico looked closer. "That's not a bug, that's Frank!" he shouted.

And then there was Frank. "Hello, Nico." Then he looked at April. "Seems tha this time they had put small children in defense."

April scowled. "Why does everybody think that I'm a child?" she comlained. "Tell me, Frank, can a child do this?"

She raised her hand into the air and vines shot from the ground, wraping themselves around Frank.

"Wha-" tried to say Frank. In a matter of seconds he became a vine-mummy.

"Frank!" shouted Nico.

"Don't worry. He's alive. BUt he won't be moving from this spot until after the game. In short term he is unharmed" assured April.

MInutes had passed, but for them it felt like hours .But then there was a loud cheer and the demigods emerged from the forest. They were holding a purple flag in their hands. that meant only one thing. Team Half-Blood had won.

Then they saw the vined Frank lying o the ground.

"What is that?" asked Piper. "Release him!"

"Oh. You see, he tried to sneak up and steal the flag, soooo, I kinda mummified him in vines" explained April.

"What?!" cried all the demigods except for Nico and April.

"Relax. He's alive and unharmed. He's just unable to move at the given moment. " she said. Then the girl made a flick with her hand and the vines began to unravel themselves, leaving a perfectly unharmed Frank on the ground.

"Here" she said and gave him a flower. "Give this to your girlfriend"

"Um, thaks." said the Canadian. then he turned to the other demigods searching with his eyes for Hazel. "Has anyone see Hazel?"

April felt a strange sensation. Like something was leaving this camp with such a strong magic source that it could only belong to one thing. The Power of Death.

"She's gone" she said in a breath.

 **That's the end of the chapter people. You can comment and tell me what do you think of it and how do you think that the next chapter is going to be.**

 **~A.N.S**

 **April:**

Hold on a minute! You din't tell them all they needed to know in the prologue. *Whatever*. Anyways, what this _writer_ forgot to mention is that after a month after the Giant War, Valdez showed up with Calypso on his dragon and everybody was so happy that they made a reunion and that's when Camp Half-Blood lost their first point against Camp Jupiter.

This is all for today.

Auf wiedersein people

 ** _April Nightshade_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hullo, people. Have you ever wanted to be someone else? If you did, they write a comment about what you wanted.**

 **Anyways here is chapter 2:**

 **Nico POV:**

"What do you mean? How can Hazel be gone?" asked Frank. I looked at April. She was strugling to say something. For the first time I saw Bianca instead of April. These two look so alike. April is like my sister's long-lost twin. A wave of pain went throught my body.

"I don't know. I just felt her leave." said April. Another wave shot throught my body. I've already lost Bianca. Now I've lost Hazel too.

"How about we discuss this at the Big House." said Chiron. "April, please gather all the counselors and praetors and meet me and Mr.D in 5 minutes."

"Yes, Chiron" said April. Then everybody started heading towards their cabins. Well, everybody except for the counselors, me, Frank and Reyna.

"Can you go to the Big House? I have to go and get Will" said April.

And surprisingly, I found myself saying "Ok". She smiled, turned around on her heel and left. And we all headed to the Big House.

All the way I was thinking about Hazel. What if she died? What if I never see her again?

Everybody was gathered around the ping-pong table when Chiron had arrived. He looked gloom and sad.

"April, tell us again how did you know that miss Levesque is gone." said the centaur.

"I can't realy explain." she said. "I just felt her leave. Like something sucked into a vortex or something. What I can say is that something very powerfull is involved."

"I sugest we go on a quest" said Jason.

"We can't." said Annabeth. "A quest must be requested by a god."

"Then make it a rescue mission" sain a frustrated April. everybody looked at her wierdly. "Oh, come on! Look at these two" she pointed at me and Frank. "They are practicaly lost. And super sad" she added after taking another look at both of us.

"Annabeth, please go and find Rachel" said Chiron.

"Yes, Chiron." said Annabeth. She went for the oracle and left me wondering what will happen. I don't care about the prophecy. I will do everything to find my sister.

Then Annabeth and Rachel came in.

"Annabeth told me the story. Ask me anything" said Rachel. without thinking I asked.

"How do I find my sister?" Rachel's eyes turned smoky and she spoke with that voice of her's like three of her were speaking.

" _Child of death, your sister is present in this room_ ". Everybody's eyes widened. She didn't speak in riddles and rhymes. And she said that my sister was present in this room. That's not posible.

"That's not posible." said April. Then she turned to me. "Ask again"

I took a breath aand blurted out "How do I find Hazel?"

" _Three shall go to the hunter's death_

 _Tree of the queen, the monster awaits_

 _To hold the sky and save the world_

 _The Mistake shall die forever_ "

I stood there in the middle of the room, shocked. Death? Hunter? Monster? What does that mean?

Rachel had recovered from her previous state and was now looking at us.

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

"It's worse" said Piper. I looked around the room. Everybody was shocked, talking with their neighbors. The only one who wasn't talking was April. She just stood there frozen, like she just heard her death sentence.

"Mistake? What kind of Mistake?" asked Travis.

Rachel's eyes glowed a smoky green. This was unexpected. Another prophecy?

" _Child of the twins, death follows it_

 _Beware half-bloos, as she is,_

 _Your saviour or doom_ " she spoke and then colapsed. If at the last prophecy, everybody was wide-eyed and sad, now all of them were shcoked and there is no way I'm explaining you how we actually were. Let's just say that asa soon as Rachel had fainted, the hell broke lose and everybody was shouting.

"Silence." said Chiron. "Now that we have our prophecy , who vounteers to go on a quest with Nico di Angelo?"

A qeust, with me. Whait! Hold on! ME?

"I volunteer" said two persons at the same time. Guess who were they? The only two persons that hated each other. And the best part is that if they come with me, I wil have to break them apart. And they were April and Jason.

Amazing right?

 **Tell me your opinion on this chapter, everybody.**

 **Later, dudes,**

 **~A.N.S**

 **April POV**

Not again. Girl, you seriously need to improve your writing skills. And that poem, it was horrible.

 **Me:** Well, you know as well as I do that you are me and I am you and we both suck at poetry, so

Sayonara everybody

 ** _~April Nightshade_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV:**

Nico stood in the middle of the room, looking from April to Jason, from Jason to April. He looked uncertain. Jason was confident and he knew that he wanted to go on this quest and resque his friend.

On the other hand, April was frightened. Her face was paler than usual and she looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. But one thing was certain. She was determined to go on this quest even if meant that she had to die.

 _'Someting's wrong with her'_ though Nico. _'She usualy is confident and stuborn.'_

"It seems that we have two volunteers" said Chiron.

"Yes, yes" said Mr.D "Josh and Arly. You do realize that you brats are going to your death?"

"I'm still going to die soon, so I see no problem" said April. All the atention was directed towards her. A bead of sweat went down her chin.

"I'm going to die sooner or later, no matter what. I am not immortal " she said surprisingly calm." And Dionyssus, my name is April not Arly."

"Well, then, my child you two must go and prepare. You leave in two hours." said Chiron.

"Leave where?" asked Nico. He was starting to get angry by the minute. "Leave where, Chiron. We don't know where to go, Hazel's gone, Frank is still shocked and she " he said pointing at April " is sentenced to death. Where do we go now, Chiron?"

"The hunter's death" said Percy. "I wonder what that means"

"It means that a hunter had died there."said Frank. These were his first words since Hazel's disapearance.

"The tree of the queen." said Annabeth. "The queen must be Hera and the tree must be her wedding present."

"That means that the hunter is Zoe Nightshade" said Percy.

April was on the verge of breaking down. Not only that she's going to have to face her worst enemy, but she's going to the place where the closest to her person had died.

"And where do we have to go then, Percy?" asked Nico.

"The garden of the hesperides"said Annabeth. "At the base of Mount Talmapis"

"Then it's settled." said Jason."We're going to San Francisco. But she realy need to come with us?" He pointed at April.

"You think that I am weak? " asked April. Now she was mad.

"No, just-"

"Wait, no, you think that you'll have to look after me." she said. "Tell me, Grace, can you track somebody's steps? Or hunt? Or know wich food is poisonous? Or know where to camp in case for a calamity or an attack? Can _you_ do that, Grace?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't survive. And what I wanted to say is that you're the youngest here and you might get hurt." said Jason.

"I am touched by the fact that you care, but I can take care of myself." said April. Then she turned to Chiron and Nico. "I am going back to my cabin. You do whatever you want. If don't want me, I won't bother you."

"April-" tried to say Nico, but the girl was already gone. He sighted.

"I'll go talk to her." said Will.

"No" said Chiron. "Let her rest for a while. Nico, Jason, please go to your cabins and prepare. You are leaving in 2 hours. Mr. Solace please inform Ms. Nightshade that she is awaited on this quest."

"Yes, Chiron" said the three demigods and left.

"I have a very bad feeling about this rescue mission, Chiron" said Mr.D after all the demigods had left.

"Me too, Dionyssus." said the centaur. "I fear that something might happen to one of them"

"That April Nightshade." said Mr. D. "Something is different about her. She has this aura of power, like there are two souls inside her body."

"That is impossible, Dionyssus." said Chiron "We both know that has never happened before."

"Just because it hasn't, it doesn't mean it's not possible" said the god.

"You really care about these kids, don't you, Dionyssus?"

"Perhaps I do, my dear Chiron." he said with a sight. "But don't let them know that. "

"If you say so, my friend"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"April!" somebody shouted."April!". She turned and saw her friend.

"Oh, hi." she said simply.

"Guess what?" he asked excited.

"You've been claimed." answered April, like she was bored.

"No, I-. Hold on, you guessed right." he said dissapointed. "But guess who my mom is?"

"Athena."

His eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"You have gray eyes, you're smart and you are terribly afraid of spiders. " she stated."I think that's enough proof."

"Okay. Why so sad?" he asked.

"Oh, just the average day."said April sarcasticaly. "Everybody thinks I am weak just beacuse I'm thirteen. Wanna take a walk to my cabin? I've got to find some stuff"

"Fine with me" said Theo as they started walking. "So, I've heard around camp that you have this crazy-super power in you. Is it true?"

"You could say that" she said hesitantly. "Think it as it's a ticking bomb wainting to explode. And when it does, it's going to be bad. And I might die"

"How cheerfull are you when you're talking about your death" said Theo.

"I am certainly not." she said in a low voice. "I just said it in a happy tone"

"Well then you might wanna hang on in here. I don't want to lose my best friend." said Theo.

"Don't worry, you wont."she said."I'm not going anywhere for now."

Will came from nowhere. "Sorry to interupt you two lovebirds, but April, you need to pack". And he left.

"I swear, if he wasn't my brother, I would've shot him at instant." said April.

"Pack? Are you going somewhere?" asked Theodore, taken by surprise.

"You see, IvolunteeredtogoonaquesttofindHazel." said April, the last part in a breath.

"Slower, please" said Theo.

"I volunteered to go on a quest to find Hazel." she said. "And before you say anything, I want you to know that this is my choice"

"I'm not going to say anything." he said and turned around. April sighted and opened the door of her cabin.

"Oh, and April" said Theo "Try and keep yourself safe"

"I will" she said and went packing her stuff.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~After two hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The three demigods met at Thalia's tree with Chiron. Mr.D was busy. Apparently some other half-bloods decided it was fun if they blew the toiolet in Clarisse's face. It turned out very ugly. For the Stolls, not Clarisse.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." said Nico.

"Very well, then." said Chiron, giving Nico a bag with american dollars. "Use them carefully. And take some golden drachmas in case you need to contact us."

"We will" said Jason. " And we will bring back Hazel"

"Take care of yourself and may the gods be ever in your favor." said Chiron and lefft.

The three demigods looked at each other.

"So, how do we get to Mount Talmapis?" aasked April.

Jason's face chaged showing something that looke like an evil grin. "I borowed Festus from Leo."

 **I, I know. Lame ending. I'll try my best next , April wanted me to tell you that she is sick and that she and Theo are very close friends, he's one year older than him and he plays an important role in the next stories.**

 **I was wondering. Should I pair April and Theo? How about Nico and Reyna?**

 **Write me a comment on your thoughts.**

 **See you later people,**

 _ **~A.N.S**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for updating so late, but I was out of country and had no wifi. And then I had to do chores and my mom confiscated my phone and computer, so you get it.**  
 **Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**  
 **Read &Review**

 **Third** **person** **POV:**

"I'm not getting on that." said April. "You can't make me"

"I agree with her" said Nico. "You know what thoughts I have about flying, Jason"

Jason sighted. "Stop acting like Thalia and get on Festus. My dad won't zap you, I promise." Then he turned to April. "You volunteered for this quest, so face the consequences."

They both shut up and got on the bronze dragon. Both looking nervous at the thought of flying.  
Jason on the other hand was grinning like a maniac. Guess that he liked flying.  
And they took off. Nico leaned forward and hugged Festus for dear life while April opened her backpack and took a notebook and a pen out of it.

Since she was the youngest she was the last one in the line to sit. Even though she was terrible at painting, she still liked to draw her thoughts on paper. It all started with a small table. Then a tablecloth with flowers on it. Then a birthday cake appeared on the table. Behind a small little girl appeared. She was pretty, no scars, no wounds on her, just a huge smile. Then two taller figures appeared behind the little girl. A mother and a father. A happy family. Something she never had.

Even so, she did have a faint memory of her mother. A pair of soft brown eyes looking at with pride and joy, a warm smile. But that was all. She has woken up many times thinking of her mother, of that faint memory she had. She used to hope that she'd find that lovely woman one day, but she gave up hope after years of dreaming.

"See, Nico" said Jason interupting her train of thoughts. "It's no that scary. Just feel the freedom."

"I think I'm going to puke." said Nico.

"Focus on the horizont and you'll get better." said April , not looking up from her notebook.

"That's for seasick, not airsick. You should know that since you're an expert in everything." said Jason, venom dripping from his words.

"That's for airsick too, you idiot." replied the girl in the same tone.

"Stop arguing and shut up!" cried Nico. "Where are we?"

"Above New York. At this rate we're going to get to Mount Tam in a few hours. Right Festus?"

"Something's off." said April.

"What?!" cred both of them at the same time.

"Think of it. If I had kidnapped somebody I would expect them to arrive as soon as possible and if I were smart I-"

"Would ambush them" finished Nico.

"Exactly." said April.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Jason.

"I say we camp outside New York." Jason tried to say something, but she cut him off.

"It's going to be dark in two hours. Our best option is to find a good place to camp and then leave at dawn."

"That is resonable. " said Jason.

"Do whatever you want, just take me down." cried Nico.

"Fine." mumbled Jason. After a few minutes. "Hey, kid, do you see any place where we can camp?"

"Fist of all my name is April, not kid. Second of all, right there is the perfect place to camp." she said pointing at a little patch of trees on a hill.

"There?" said Jason incredously. "That's the most dangerous place to camp."

"Not exactly. You see, the forest is on a hill. If you know the right place to camp you'll sww that you can see ghena entire valley. You can't be ambushed there."

"Ok, fine" grumbled Jason. "Prepare to land."

In a few minutes they landed. Jason packed up Festus and IM Leo to report his beloved dragon's status. April gathered wood to set a little fire while Nico set up the tent that Reyna gave him.

"Let's make our plans for tonight and tomorrow." said Nico as the others gathered around the fire.

"So, we have to decide who gets the tent." said Nico. "I say April gets the tent and I am the first to guard."

"I say you two get the tent, I am the first to guard and Nico, go to sleep."

"What?!" said Nico. "April, I am the leader of this quest, so you'll do what I say."

"I know this place, I've been here before. And you look like you might pass out any minute." said April.

" So you two can go to sleep and I'll take first watch."

"And where are you going top sleep?" asked Jason narrowing his eyes.

"In one of those trees, duh. Where did you think I was going to?" replied the girl.

Jason said nothing and Nico got up and went into the , April climbed on a tree nearby and could see the entirer NY city and their improvised camp. She leaned over and closed her, tryindg to relaxe. There was no need for her to open her eyes. She could hear everything coming from a mile from any direction.

She stiffened. Something was moving near the boy's camp. Then it came closer to where she was standing.

A pair of coal brown eyes flutterd open as Jason sat on the tree branch next to April.

"Hi" he said.

She didn't look at him at all. " What do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep." answered sheepishly Jason.

"Couldn't sleep or couldn't trust me?" asked April in steady tone. Jason didn't know wherether he should be afraid or hurt.

"Honestly, I came to apollogize." aswered Jason, this time sincerely. _Here it goes_ thought Jason. "I am sorry, for asuming tha you wanted to kill me and for acting insuferable around you."

For the first time April turned to him and looked straight in the eye. Jason could've sworn he saw a little smile tugging on her lips. "Did Nico made you?"

"No, I just realized the error of my ways." he said.

"Sure you did." teased April."So, what are you doing here?" asked Jason. "I mean, besides guarding Nico."

"Enjoying the view." she said.

"What's your story?" Jason asked.

"Excuse me?" asked April, clear bewilderment on her face.

"Well, everybody has a story. For example my father gave me to hera as an appology and I've spent most of my life training." said the son of Jupiter. " So what's your story?"

"My story is simple: got lost, got found, trained, got left alone, livee by myself, got to camp, went to school, got busted, came back to camp" She said not looking at him.

"Could you talk a little bit slower? You lost me at got lost."

April sighted. " I don't actually remember how I got lost, all I remember is training and learning how to survive. I remember that Zoe to stay with me a lot until I was five, then she came once a week, ten once a month then she died and was alone.

"I was nine when Zoe died. You know, she was a hunter of Aremis, even though she never told me about gods and their world. After her death I was left alone, so I tried to live by myself. I had a little fort on this hill."

"Wow" was the only thing Jason said.

"Yeah. I once even tried sleeping in the NY central library. They caught me after a month. I used to go for a stroll in the city, and stay in any library I could find till it was too late.I think they wanted to take me to a foster , you get the ideea."

"Hold on, you said you never knew about the gods. Then how did you know that this Zoe of yours is a hunter?" asked Jason

"I fond this very large book full of legends and myths. So I put two and two and got Zoe Nightshade is the liteunant of Artemis." she said looking at the small tent below her. "You should probably go to sleep. I'll take you down."

"Just one more question. How did you know when was your birthday if you got lost when you were little?"

"I didn't"she lied. The she closed her eyes and a branch grabbed Jason and lowered him gently on the ground.

"You know, I could've just cotroled the winds to get me down" he shouted from below.

"Good night" she whispered. "And don't let the monsters bite you." She smild despite herself.

 _Why didn't you tell him the truth?_ asked a voice inside her head.

 _I can't_ she thought. _Tommorow is Christmas Eve and the day after that is yhe day we find Hazel Levesque and I die. The day after tomorrow is my birthday._

_Meanwhile in a dark corner in Camp Half-Blood_

"Are they set?" asked a voice.

"Yes" answered another one. "The girl left with the son of Jupiter and the son of Hades."

"Those weaklings are no match for my monster. The demigod race will pay for the insult they gave me. And I shall rule the Universe."

"Mother?" asked the second voice.

"Yes you foolish child?"

"What about the Lord?"

"The Lord? He will be destroyed along with everybody else. And my children shall repopulate the Earth and the entire Universe!"

 **So? Any ideeas who this mysterious Mother is? Or the other voice? First person to guess gets a dedication next chapter.**

 **~April Nightshade**


End file.
